1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for treating Cheyne-Stokes respiration, periodic respiration and central or mixed apnea.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In some patients, their own respiratory drive is so disturbed that the respiration waxes and wanes periodically. Conventional methods for support increase the ventilation pressure in phases of periodic respiration.
EP 1083953, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, describes a method for therapy of Cheyne-Stokes respiration. Here, there is a continuous measurement and establishment of the volume of the ventilation during the last few minutes, wherein said volume is averaged. Moreover, a target volume—typically 90%—is predetermined, which emerges from the relatively long-term ventilation of the preceding ventilation. If there is a difference between the target volume and the current volume, the pressure support by the ventilator is increased. As a result, the current respiration of the patient should be supported by a pressure lift in such a way that the target volume is reached.
A disadvantage of this method is that the approach does not take into account the fact that the respiratory state can change and that respiration overall tends to be chaotic. Here, a change in the respiratory state brings about a modified target ventilation.
By way of example, if the target volume is established over a period of time during which the patient breathed intensely—for example in an awake state—and if this target volume is compared to the currently little pronounced respiration of the patient while sleeping, the algorithm from EP 1083953 would lift the pressure support above the measure of the natural respiration of the patient while sleeping because, of course, the previously established target volume is based on the intense respiration in the awake state.
It is therefore advantageous to be able to specify an adaptive pressure support so as to compensate for variations in the respiratory drive of the patient, said pressure support, however, taking the current natural respiration of the patient into account.